


Snugglef*ck

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, just smuts, no plot here, sorry - Freeform, this day is not your day for plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Snugglefuck. A snuggle that ends up turning into rough sex.





	Snugglef*ck

“Seriously?” Bucky stared at the two of them, on the carpet. “I’ve been gone five goddamn minutes.”

Darcy cried out, hips rolling hard underneath Steve’s. They’d been watching a movie, Darcy curled up between them, her head tucked on Bucky’s shoulder, her legs coiled in Steve’s lap, at least, until Bucky’d gone downstairs to get the pizza from the delivery boy. Food deliveries weren’t allowed up the elevator anymore into the secured part of the tower ever since there’d been that one incidence with the-

“Oh fuck,” Darcy mumbled, distracting Bucky from his train of thought. Steve had her pinned, stomach-down, her cheek crushing the soft fibers of the silk rug. His jeans were pulled down past his hips, her legs flung open so he could fuck her roughly, and one of his hands was underneath her, and if Bucky was a betting man he would’ve said five bucks that Steve had his fingers pinching her clit.

Heat rushed to his cock. Fucking. Fuck.

Those two. They were going to be the absolute end of him.

“Jesus,” he muttered, setting the pizza down, and yanking off his t-shirt. “You were cuddlin’ for fucks sake.” The shirt hit the floor, and he thumbed open his jeans, walking out of them in three steps, his briefs following shortly. Steve gave him a playful smirk, and Darcy moaned, hiding her face into the side of her arm like she couldn’t handle any of it.

“What says you’re invited to our party?” Steve said, his breathing uneven. There was a sheen of sweat on the back of his neck and Bucky knelt, licking up the side of Steve’s throat, biting and making his boyfriend moan.

“Do it to her good,” Bucky murmured into Steve’s ear. “You keep telling me that you’re no good at rough, but I think you’ve got a handle on it.” He let his fingers trail down between their bodies, feeling how wet Darcy was as he stroked his fingers over the shivery, damp flesh of her pussy. She whined at him, her thighs straining to close around Steve’s legs.

“He gonna make you come, sweetheart? Better come quick, or he’ll be done, and then who’ll fuck the orgasm right into you?” Bucky teased, curving his fingers and splitting them around Steve’s cock.

Steve, for his part, groaned, his hips pistoning faster.

“You,” Darcy breathed, giving Bucky a healthy side-eye.

“Me?” He asked, pressing his free hand to his chest. She glared at him and moaned, arching slowly. Fuck, she was gorgeous like that, in a shirt of Steve’s, the fabric all rucked up around her waist, still wearing the knee-high socks for warmth that she had on earlier. They were slipping down her shins, but still. “Ah, yeah, you think I’m gonna fuck you, huh? Slide right inside you after Steve’s done with you, all wet and open for me-” He stopped talking as her eyes shut tight and she shuddered, the wash of pleasure moving through her.

Steve’s hand grabbed the front of Bucky’s shirt and he hung on tight, fucking her hard until he groaned too, his thrusts short and staccato.

Steve’s head slumped, his breathing all out of rhythm, his body still.

“Shit,” he said, pulling out of Darcy, his cock half-hard. Bucky tried not to look, it wasn’t polite, but couldn’t help it. The pink of her flesh, the soft translucent liquid of Steve’s cum… He was hard too, his naked cock firm and rising up to his stomach. “Shit, Darce, you alright, sweetheart?” Steve said, seeming to regain his senses. He helped her close her legs and roll onto her side, his hands running all over her, finding the carpet burns he’d given her, and love bruises.

Buck waited, patient as ever. Steve still lost it with Darcy so often, given the newness of their relationship and his uncertainty with what a mortal, normal, baseline type of woman could handle in the bedroom.

Darcy was a hardy sort, and seemed to take the punishing fucking the two of them doled out to her with stride, even if there’d been a few occasions when Steve had made her limp for a few days after…

Bucky sat back on his heels, watching as Darcy turned her head up for Steve’s sweet kisses, welcoming his soothing touch. She sat up, curling into Steve’s chest, her long curls lank down her back. She glanced at Bucky, coy, almost shy, over her shoulder, as Steve bundled her into his arms and held her there.

Bucky’s heart gave a painful squeeze. The two of them would be the death of him, he was sure. He sighed, and gave her a smile, shifting close so he could lean down and kiss her.

“You okay, sweetheart?” He asked. “Steve wasn’t too rough on you?”

“Mmm, I liked it,” she said, reaching up to kiss him back, her lips warm against his. “He gives the best snugglefucks.”

Bucky snorted.

“A snugglefuck?” He asked, offering her hand up. She wobbled, Steve’s hand on her hip as he guided her to stand. Movie time was over, if Bucky’s cock had any say in the manner, and the way Darcy eyed him up made him feel like she was of the same mind as him.

“Mmm, a snuggle that turns into rough sex. Y’know? Pound town shenanigans.” She pressed into his side and then booted Steve in the thigh with her toes. “Put away the pizza?” She asked. Steve laughed and got to his feet.

“Yeah, I gotta get some of this snugglefuck action for myself,” Bucky said, giving Steve the gimlet eye. “Since you started the afterparty without me.”

Steve raised his hands, the picture of blond innocence.

“Not my fault. She’s got wandering hands.”

Darcy scoffed, and tugged on Bucky’s wrist.

“C’mon big guy, let’s go snugglefuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile, friends! How are you! Let's catch up! OMG I missed you, darcyland!


End file.
